<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lizzie Saltzman's (not so) Secret Curiouscat Admirer by natgayvanlis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843707">Lizzie Saltzman's (not so) Secret Curiouscat Admirer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis'>natgayvanlis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CuriousCat AU, F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie decides to make a curiouscat account and meets tribrid, her not so secret admirer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lizzie Saltzman's (not so) Secret Curiouscat Admirer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this entire one-shot is basically inspired by a question sent to chaoticpenelope (@posiescoven) on twitter.<br/>an anon asked her 'do you think penelope has a curiouscat account?' in which she replies "i think lizzie would have one' and another anon question/message came: 'yes yes and i could imagine hope being her secret admirer and to which i replied 'now this is making me tempted to write a fic about that' so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>You've always seen your twitter followers having a curious cat account, and it always intrigued you, and have always wanted to create an account but there's a nagging on you that you might just be getting hate or let alone stupid messages. </p><p> </p><p>However, one afternoon when boredom gets the best of you, you finally decided to cave in. You booted up your laptop and as soon as it's ready, you immediately went to your browser and searched for curious cat. It even surprises you how easy it is to create an account for it.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as you have created your account, you tweeted about it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Alright kids, I caved in. Go ask me questions or whatever.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>You exited your twitter app and decided to take a shower. While you were at it, you couldn't help but wonder if you're getting any message on your cc. You shook your head at how crazy you're being right now.</p><p> </p><p>After having that much needed shower, you immediately throw in your most comfortable shorts and your oversized shirt which is actually your dad's old tee.</p><p> </p><p>You continue ignoring your phone while it's being charged to join your sister and her girlfriend downstairs to watch a movie. As soon as you got there, you were taken aback to see Hope Mikaelson. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hope Mikaelson. </em>The first girl you have always had a crush on. You never understood how you liked her, especially the fact that her presence annoys you sometimes, which is pretty odd because you two are never close. </p><p> </p><p>And you think you only started talking to her or hanging out with her because she was always following around Penelope like a lost puppy, who is always following around Josie. </p><p> </p><p>It was Hope who noticed your presence first. You immediately noticed that she was being a little hesitant to greet you but went to it anyways. She offers you a soft 'hey' which you answered with a smile in return.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't have any other choice but to sit next to her because Penelope and Josie are cuddled up on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>When the four of you finished watching the movie, Hope announced that she's going to book an uber going home, while Penelope is staying over. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't quite understand why suddenly you decided to stop and asked her to stay over, explaining that it's getting late and it may not be safe for her to go home alone. You were too nervous to tell her this, but you couldn't hide the sparkle in your eyes. She nodded and said yes, you even smiled at her shyly. <em> WORST. CRUSH. EVER. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When you finally convinced Hope that she isn't going to sleep on the couch and that she’s actually staying with you in your room, you both went up stairs to get ready for bed. </p><p> </p><p>While Hope was in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth using the spare toothbrush you have, you decided to unplug your phone. When it lit up, you immediately saw a notification saying, <em> ‘You have a message from curiouscat.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>So you went and opened your notification and saw that the message is from anonymous, you kind of feel sad - you were actually expecting to see messages coming from your followers asking with their accounts, but then you thought to yourself that this will do.</p><p> </p><p>You opened and read the message and you wanted to roll your eyes simply because the message was just a simple <em> hello </em> . But of course, you still answer with a <em> hi </em>.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>You still can’t believe what just happened tonight. You weren't really in the mood to go and join your best friend Penelope tonight. You were feeling a little bit moody for failing at a history quiz, but then Penelope said that if you go join her, it will keep your mind off from failing your quiz and to be honest with her <em> ‘plus, Lizzie is there so I’m pretty sure it will cheer you up.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Ah <em> Lizzie Saltzman </em>, that girl you always had a crush on but you never fully had the chance to approach her because you always feel like she hated your guts even though Josie have reassured you a million times that she doesn’t hate you and she’s just being Lizzie whatever that means.</p><p> </p><p>So here you are, at the Saltzman’s apartment, but Lizzie is nowhere to be seen and you laughed at yourself silently how much you like her, even just Penelope telling you that she’s at home you immediately said yes to going with her.</p><p> </p><p>You weren't really paying attention to the movie you were watching - well no one actually Penelope and Josie were too busy making out. You then decided to open your twitter and you saw a tweet coming from Lizzie, and you read it: <b> <em>Alright kids, I caved in. Go ask me questions or whatever. </em> </b>The tweet says and it follows a link. </p><p> </p><p>You already know that people can ask anonymously on curiouscat, so you then decide to open the link. You sent her a simple hello and waited for a response because you saw that she had just posted the link a couple of minutes ago so it could mean that she’s still online, <em> right? </em></p><p> </p><p>However, it had been half an hour since you sent the message and you kept on refreshing your timeline and even went to visit Lizzie’s account to see if she already answered it, but still no. </p><p> </p><p>After you have last checked your twitter, Lizzie finally showed up, and you honestly have to hold your breath when you see her wearing shorts and an oversized shirt. This look is really a different one from the Lizzie you are used to seeing while in school. </p><p> </p><p>You have finally finished watching a movie when you decided to book an uber going home, when suddenly, Lizzie tells you to stop booking and to stay the night inside and since you were really having a crush on her, you were so whipped that you said <em> ‘okay’ </em>to her.</p><p> </p><p>You were brushing your teeth when you decided to check your twitter again, and you finally saw that Lizzie answered your message. You decided to ask her again - <em> ‘Hey how’s it going?’. </em> You try to keep it short and simple. When you finished brushing your teeth, you checked again and saw that she answered, <em> ‘I’m good, I just finished watching a movie with my sister and her girlfriend and her best friend. </em> ’ her answer goes and before you answer her, you then decide to think of a codename so she would know that it’s you she would be talking to. You settled on using <em> Tribrid </em> and properly introduced yourself to her.</p><p> </p><p>You decide to type a quick answer before you head back to her room, <em> ‘That sounds fun, I’m actually stuck here at home - too lazy to go out. Hey, I’m gonna go sign my messages as tribrid so you would know I’m the one you’re talking to.’ </em>You had to do a little alibi on your reply so she wouldn’t get a clue that it was you.</p><p> </p><p>When you entered her room, you saw her already lying in bed and busy with her phone. You stood awkwardly by the foot of her bed, not knowing where to go, she probably noticed your presence because she glanced up from her phone and told you to get over to her bed. </p><p> </p><p>As  soon as you settled beside her, you decided to check your phone again to see if she had answered your question, and she actually did.<em> ‘Well, nice to meet you, </em> <b> <em> tribrid</em> </b> <em> . Are you a girl or a boy? What's your pronounce, I don’t want to misgender you.’ </em>You try to hide your smile when you see her answer, and you realize that this is probably the only time she was being nice to you. </p><p> </p><p>Then you decide to send in your reply: <em> ‘Don’t worry, for starters, I’m not some 50 year old white male trying to seduce you, so to answer your question, I’m a girl with she/her pronounce.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>You heard her softly chuckle beside you, and you mentally high five yourself for making Lizzie laugh., for you not to be so obvious, you went to reply to her tweet of her answer to your question from curiouscat, you quickly typed in: <em> ‘stop flirting, saltzman and go to sleep.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>She then turns to you telling you <em> ‘You couldn’t have just told me that, that you have to tweet it?’ </em> she was obviously feigning disappointment when she told you that, so you decide to play along <em> ‘then where’s the fun in that?’ </em> you asked her and she gives you a smile in return. </p><p> </p><p>You were getting so sleepy that you decided to send her in another message <em> ‘I’m starting to get sleepy so I’m gonna go ahead. Talk tomorrow!-tribrid’  </em></p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>People might have always known you for your confidence, but one thing people didn’t know about you is that Hope Mikaelson always makes you nervous. Especially tonight that she’s staying over at your apartment, and in your room. And in your <em> bed </em>. </p><p> </p><p>You were a little preoccupied with your phone that you didn't notice right away that Hope was standing awkwardly at the foot of your bed, you find her too cute that you secretly took a picture of her before telling her to go and join you in your bed. You were both feeling shy that you both decided to keep on using your phones instead of talking to one another. So you went on answering questions from your anon who has decided to use the code name 'tribrid' and tells you she would use it so you would know it was her talking to you.</p><p> </p><p>You know that you have just started talking to her and yet you are already enjoying the feeling of having <em> tribrid </em> around. You think to yourself, that if it was someone else you would probably just go off and ignore the messages or just answer dryly and you find it weird that you actually feel drawn to this person just by talking to her. </p><p> </p><p>When she finally tells you goodnight, you find yourself a little sad. You wanted to keep talking to her, but even you yourself is starting to get sleepy. You were about to reply to tribrid again when you got a notification coming from Hope, she replied to your reply to tribrid where she tells you  <em> ‘stop flirting, saltzman and go to sleep.’ </em> in which you decide to reply with <em> ‘careful mikaelson, you almost sound jealous.’ </em> You couldn’t stop yourself when a laugh escaped you the moment you saw Hope’s confused look when she read your reply on her tweet, and if you were being honest you were pretty sure that she was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>When the morning finally comes, you almost had a panic attack when you woke up, a splatter of auburn hair is all over your chest, and you only calmed down when you realized that it was <em> Hope Mikaelson </em> but you panicked a little again because <em> Hope Mikaelson IS sleeping right next to you, </em> <b> <em>no scratch that</em> </b> <em> Hope Mikaelson’s head is on your chest. </em></p><p> </p><p>You were probably moving a lot that you finally realized that there’s also an arm wrapped on your waist and it starts to hold you tighter, as if preventing from moving too much, so instead of being a panicky gay, you decided to run your fingers through her hair and settle back to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>It had been three weeks when you started talking to Lizzie through curiouscat, it had also been three weeks when you woke up and found yourself sleeping <em> on top of Lizzie Saltzman </em> , the girl you have been crushing on. You both never talk about it which you were actually thankful for, because you really don’t know what to say about it -  <em> but it surprises you to know that she didn’t get mad at you for that </em> , in fact after that incident the two of you <em> grew closer </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Like right now, you are seated at the nearby coffee shop from your university waiting for her. As you wait for her, you decide to send her another question; <em> ‘yeah looks like it’s about to rain. I hope you have an umbrella with you? - tribrid’  </em>You have just sent your question when you spotted your favorite blonde. You frown to yourself though the moment you saw her all wet. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she took a seat across from you she blurted out <em> ‘the rain is so rude, it decides to fall while i was about to cross the street.’ </em>You offered her an apologetic smile and you remember that you have an extra shirt on your bag and decided to let her get changed to it, she was hesitant at first but you convinced her and she decided to take it in the end.</p><p> </p><p>While you were waiting for her, you went to check her profile again to see if she already replied to you, ‘<em> the rain is so rude, it decides to fall while I was about to cross the street!’ </em> you chuckled to yourself because Lizzie literally answered you the exact same words she tells you a moment ago. You then quickly replied to her <em> ‘aww :( poor you. I hope you don’t get sick or something.- tribrid’ </em></p><p> </p><p>You are definitely aware that you are giving yourself out with that reply you just sent Lizzie, but you try to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, she went back to where you were seated, a cup of coffee in her hand. You couldn’t help but to smile when you see her wearing your shirt. <em> Who would have thought that it would bring warmth to your heart. </em></p><p> </p><p>‘What?’ She asks you, she probably noticed you were staring at her. ‘Oh nothing, I  just find you <em> adorable </em> on my shirt.’  And of course, Lizzie being Lizzie she then decides to roll her eyes before answering, ‘Well I never pegged you as a <em> peppa pig fan </em>’ and you couldn’t help but to laugh at how she had cringed while pointing to your shirt. You then told her that it was a stupid shirt Penelope gave you as birthday present.</p><p> </p><p>You both spend the entire afternoon at the coffee shop since the rain hasn’t stopped yet. When it dies down, the two of you decide to share an uber going home. </p><p> </p><p>When you got home, you couldn’t shake off the feeling of wanting to spend more time with Lizzie. You know yourself right from the start that you didn’t want to settle to being just her friend and it might be a little crazy but you know that she feels the same too.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mom’ You called out to your mother who was busy preparing dinner. ‘Hey sweetie. Did you just get home?’ she asks you. ‘Yeah, I spent the afternoon with Lizzie at the coffee shop across the uni.’ You tell her as you sit at the dining table. Your mom turns to you with a knowing smile. You have told her a<em> lot of times of how much you like Lizzie </em>, you even told her about being her anon at curiouscat, which she was against at first and tells you to be careful. ‘What?’ You asked her, her smile getting the best of you.</p><p> </p><p>‘Nothing. I just find it adorable how dreamy you get talking about her.’ You couldn’t help the blush that came across your face at your mom’s words. You’re really grateful that your parents are so accepting of your sexuality since you came out to them at the age of 14. Your mom started setting the table for dinner and you decide to help her - ‘<em> I really like her mom. I want to ask her out on dates </em>-’  you tell her before you get interrupted by your dad. ‘Are we talking about Lizzie?’ he asks as he joins you and your mom at the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it's embarrassing how much your parents tease you about Lizzie, they even call themselves as the <em> number one shipper of you and Lizzie </em> , in which your father called you as <em> Hizzie </em>. You got really annoyed the first time he blurted that out but as the time goes by, you decided to be okay about it. </p><p> </p><p>Your mom answers for you then, ‘Well your daughter here finally decides that she wants to ask Lizzie on a date.’ Your father then replies with  ‘Ah finally, my baby girl’s finally growing some bones and making the right decision.’ He tells you as he scoops a spoonful of spaghetti. </p><p> </p><p>‘But the problem is, I actually don’t know how to ask her out. I still chicken out talking to her sometimes.’ You replied.’ To be honest, you still get nervous everytime you and Lizzie would hang out, yes there may have been light <em> flirting coming from the two of you </em> , and you hold hands sometimes but yet Lizzie still makes you <em> nervous </em>.</p><p> </p><p>‘But sweetie, nothing is more scary than not giving your shot.’ Your dad tells you. ‘Why don’t you ask her with that cat app thingy you use to talk to her.</p><p> </p><p>‘Mom! You told dad?’ </p><p> </p><p>‘Sorry sweetie, I needed someone to share with how cute I find it.’ She tells you. ‘But your dad’s right, if you’re nervous of jumping the gun, why not ask her first anonymously and see how she would react.’</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, you went straight to your room to shower and you actually can’t believe that you are thinking of considering your dad’s advice and you kinda hate yourself for it. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>You were busy doing some last minute research on your laptop when you noticed the incessant blinking of your phone, telling you of a notification. You then grabbed it from your bed, you couldn’t help but to smile when you see it was a message from Hope. She tells you sorry that she didn’t get to message you right away because when she got home they immediately went to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>You were about to reply to her, when you saw the notification coming from curiouscat and you decided to open it first. Your smile even got wider when you saw a message coming from tribrid. <em> ‘How are you? I hope the rain didn’t get  you sick? - tribrid’  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, you feel guilty talking and flirting with tribrid and you notice this when you start paying much more attention and spending more time with Hope, but you also realize that there’s probably a zero chance for you and Hope to be more than friends, because to be fair until now you still don’t have any idea what the two of you are doing.. So maybe if you continue whatever this is that you’re doing with tribrid, then maybe things between the two of you would work out.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Ha! I’m still alive, and if ever died because of the rain I’m pretty sure you would be the first to cry at my funeral.’ </em>You playfully answered her. You have always loved the exchange you have with her. After answering tribrid’s message, you then went back to Hope’s text message and sent her a quick reply to let her know it’s fine and that you’re a little busy doing a last minute research.</p><p> </p><p>Another notification from curiouscat came in, however, your heart dropped when you read the message coming from tribrid. <em> ‘Don’t say that. Please don’t ever joke about you being dead. I don’t think I could take that.’ </em>You nervously typed in your apologies to her and promised to never joke about it again.’ It took a little while before she replied to you and you felt guilty about it. </p><p> </p><p>Her next message was careful, you could tell that: <em> ‘Don’t worry about it now. But um hey, I wanna know, would it be okay if we finally go and meet each other? I really enjoy talking to you and I would definitely love to meet you.- tribrid’  </em></p><p> </p><p>You were actually taken aback when you read her message that you didn’t get to reply right away. But then what’s the harm in that, right? So you answer her with: <em> ‘sure, why not? I guess it’s just right that we finally go and meet each other - to you know, prove that you aren’t a 50 year old white male.’ </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Haha, very funny, liz. But anyway, how about we meet this weekend for lunch at the old mill?-tribrid’ </em> Your heart did a little somersault when you read the nickname she just gave you, so you quickly answer with '<em>can't wait to finally meet you over the weekend, tribrid.’ </em></p><p> However, her next message surprises you; <em> ‘please whatever happens, don’t get mad when you finally see me, anyway i'm pretty tired now so goodnight, liz.'</em></p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Saturday finally came and you’re on your wait to meet Lizzie as <em> tribrid </em> . You are really nervous about it, but you know yourself that you’re not gonna back out of this. It’s now or never. So you listened to your parents and are now about to <em> shoot your shot with Lizzie Saltzman. </em></p><p> </p><p>As always, you arrived first that Lizzie, it had been a routine she always loved to be fashionably late. When you were able to get a table for the two of you, you shoot her a message on her curiouscat and tell her where your table is located. </p><p> </p><p>About 10 minutes later, you felt your heart beat faster when you saw Lizzie coming out from her uber ride. You immediately check yourself on the mirror to your left and you're happy that you still look really good. As soon as she enters, you notice that she was wearing a yellow topcrop matched with black pants and vans. She looks really simple as opposed to other days, and yet her beauty still stands out.</p><p> </p><p>She was walking towards you when her eyes started to grow - surprise was evident in her face as she looked at you as if you grew an additional head.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hope?’ She asks.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hi, Lizzie.’ You offer her a nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>‘What are you doing here? Oh my god, you’re tribrid?” She asks as she sits in front of you which you took as a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes. It’s me. I’m sorry.’ You tell her, she then answers you with a question of <em> why </em>. You try to observe her expression, even her body language before you carefully answer her. When you realized that she doesn’t look angry, you started to explain yourself.</p><p> </p><p>‘I’ve always had a <em> crush on you, Liz </em> . I never had the courage to do it in person - I mean I never even had the courage to tell you the things I have been telling you over curiouscat for the past month. So when I saw you created curiouscat a month ago, I decided to be your not so secret admirer, but please know that every word I mean ever<em>y single word I tell you in all our conversations at curiouscat, I mean it. I’m</em> so sorry if there had been a lot of times that I had to lie to you like when we were at your room on the exact night you made your account.’  You notice that Lizzie stands up and walks to where you are seated and you had to flinch because you thought she’s going to slap you, but her actions surprises you <em> big time </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s lips were on your lips. </p><p> </p><p>Lizzie Saltzman is kissing you.</p><p> </p><p>You kissed her back.</p><p> </p><p>When she pulls back and goes back to where she is seated she asks you <em> ‘so when are you planning to ask me out on a proper date?’ </em> smugly and all of your <em> anxieties disappeared </em>.</p><p> </p><p>You wanted to tell her that today, this very moment is already yours and hers proper date but you decided against telling her that because you actually asked her out as <em> tribrid </em> and not as <em> Hope Andrea Mikaelson </em> . So you then held out your hand for her to take and when she does you ask her ‘Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, will you go on a proper date with me?’ When she asks you when this date would take place, you immediately answer <em> ‘right now, right at this very moment - but this time I’m asking you as Hope and not as tribrid.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Lizzie bursts out laughing and right there, you decide that it’s the most beautiful sound you would always love to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, i didn't proofread this apologies for any typos or wrong grammars and i hope you like the story and dont forget to leave kudos or comments if you want. </p><p>don't forget to come and say hi at me on twitter @gaywitchtribrid and as always wash your hands and stay at home!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>